You smell
by Armapella
Summary: PWP OS Chuck gets back home after a jogging in the park and discovers a new kink of Bryce. Established relationship, Sweat!kink, smell!kink. Bottom!Bryce.


Hello !  
I have trouble believing _I_ wrote this. I didn't know i had it in me actually.

This is a part of a challenge to myself to write as many PWP as possible in a month. This is my first one, and it's also my first sex scene and first english fanfiction. This one has not been edited, if someone is interested in being my beta for this challenge, i'd be delighted. English is my third language and sometime i confuse two languages syntax without even noticing (even when re-reading i don't see it sometimes). So any help would be appreciated as i want to improve my writing.

Also, this contains bareback but it's implied that they have been in an exclusive relationship for more than a year. In any case, i do not -and will never- support the practice of barebacking between strangers and un-tested partners. This is a work of fiction, please be cautions and always protect yourselves in your real lifes.

Also, if you have kinks or PWP ideas you want me to write about, don't hesitate to ask as long as it's slash and in one of those fandoms : Harry Potter, Suits, White Collar, Chuck, Merlin, Glee (Not Klaine), Naruto.

This is mostly SMUT, and kink (mainly smell and sweat kink with a touch of feet fetish).

I do not own Chuck (the show) or its characters.

* * *

Chuck wiped his front with the back of his hand and expired loudly as he entered in the apartment; his T-shirt sticking to his torso because of the sweat as he kicked his shoes in the entry way.

"Bryce, are you home?"

A second later, He heard something being put on a hard surface and the sound of a drawer being closed before a voice sounded from the bedroom: "Yeah, in here! "

The brunette smiled and went to the bedroom where he found his lover sprayed in the bed, wearing a white T-shirt, blue boxers and round black glasses as he focused on the book he was reading.

"I am heading to the shower, do you want to stay in for dinner or you wanna go out?" Asked Chuck.

Bryce had lifted his head as the brunette mentioned the shower and was looking him up and down with a strange glint in his eyes. Without answering, he put his book on the night stand, slipped from the bed to the floor and crawled toward a bemused Chuck. Once he reached him, he looked at him then pushed his own face in Chuck's groin and inhaled _deeply_.

"- Bryce, I just got back from a run in the park! "

Said man looked up at him again with a big satisfied grin and twinkling blue eyes before nodding: "I know.

\- So what the fuck are you doing?"

Calm as a cucumber, Bryce kept grinning at Chuck obvious confusion before answering: "I'm smelling my dinner, you were asking me about it."

Chuck nearly face palmed at the cliché answer. Did Bryce had some kind of smell or sweat kink? He could possibly not understand why he'd sniff him like that when he was this sweaty (and smelly, Chuck could nearly see the odor of his sweat infesting the room the longer he stayed standing there) if it wasn't for some kind of kink of his.

\- Bryce ... I smell, doesn't that disturb you?

The blue eyed angel's smile faltered a bit at that and a tinge of red colored his cheeks. He looked down and Chuck's heart stopped beating for a second at seeing his lover shy away from him. He lifted his hand and waved it in front of Bryce to bring back his attention to him, frightened that he might have hurt the man's feeling.

"- Hey, it's okay, I just wanted to know ... Do you like it, like a kink or something? A ... you know, a kinda fetish? Or you just ..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say and feeling utterly awkward. It wouldn't bother him if Bryce had that kink, he had some pretty weird kinks himself and wasn't one to judge anyway but he was also afraid of saying the wrong thing and having the dark haired beauty close off. Said beauty was looking at him and smiling, probably amused by his distress.

"- Yes, no ... Maybe ... I'm not really ... Chuck, are you with me? … You're singing the theme of Malcom in the Middle in your head aren't you?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly before nodding: "Sorry."

Bryce sighed and got back on his feet before he sat on the edge of the bed. He inhaled deeply, as if to prepare himself for a long tirade but nothing came of his mouth as he exhaled loudly, visibly deflating. Chuck crouched before him and cupped his face in his hand: "- Baby, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right? Come on, it's me!"

Bryce smiled at him before gathering his courage:

"- Look, I know it's strange but it really turns me on to see you all sweaty and to smell you when you're like this. Usually I got turned on when you come back from your jogging but I can wait till you get out of the shower but it's not the same. I mean, you don't smell _it_ ... Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing but I ... I don't know, it just does it for me you know? I guess that's what a kink is."

Chuck hands had gone down somewhere during his tirade and Bryce was looking at his hands nervously, waiting for Chuck to say something. The brunette however was deeply in thought, he always thought that Bryce liked _clean_ sex because he was always horny when Chuck came _out_ of the shower but now he's telling him that it as the complete opposite? That Bryce was actually horny from the _bad_ smell and him being _dirty_? Chuck chuckled at the irony, which in retrospect he probably shouldn't have done as Bryce looked up at him with surprise:

"- Wha ... You find this funny?"

Chuck lost his smile immediately and swallowed loudly: "No no! I was laughing because of the ... urgh, it doesn't matter, I don't find it funny, I swear! Look, I ... well honestly I'm kind of glad you brought this up Bryce. We've been in this relationship for a while and I'm glad you feel safe enough to bring up your kink with me even if you find it weird, which it isn't by the way ... I kind of find sweaty sex hot, and the fact that you'd want to fuck me even if I'm this smelly turns me on, like, a lot. And it's not like I'm one to judge anyway, I have my own secret kinks..."

"- Like your foot fetish?" Bryce asked as he visibly relaxed while Chuck was talking.

"- Wha ... You picked up on it?

\- Chuck, I can count on one hand the number of times we had sex _without_ you licking, kissing, smelling or _at least_ staring at my feet like you'd want to devour them. I like it too, so I don't really mind and didn't see a point in bringing it up."

That was the last straw for Chuck as he literally jumped Bryce, laying him on the bed as he kissed him passionately.

"- Fuck, you're so perfect."

Bryce laughed as he looked at him, grinning like a fool:

"- I know."

Chuck tried to kiss him again but Bryce gave him the cheek:

"- No wait, I want to know about your other kinks!"

Chuck pouted: "We can talk about that later, I'm still completely wet from sweat but it won't take long until it dries off. Don't you want your fantasy to play out right now?"

If possible, Bryce grins got wider and crushed his lips on Chuck's before pulling away abruptly and leaning toward his night stand's drawer : "If you want to realize my fantasy, let's do this right" he said as he took a bottle of lube and a butt-plug. "I want you to go to the living room and come back here in five minutes, don't say a word to announce that you're here, just lean on the doorframe and watch ... if you can, maybe do some pushup or something in the living room in that five minutes so you don't dry off ..."

Chuck laughed at how ridicule his boyfriend was being but did as he was told anyway, not wanting to ruin his lover's fantasy. He did the pushups in the living room for about six minutes none-stop when he heard a moan coming from the bedroom. Seeing as he was sweating heavily from the effort and the five minutes were up, he went toward the bedroom and leant against the door frame silently as he was told. What he saw there had his mouth dry in seconds.

Bryce was completely naked, his ass high in the air facing Chuck while his face was buried deep in the cushion. He was moaning loudly while he worked his fingers in and out of his asshole. Chuck looked with fascination as the two fingers disappeared in the pink ring of muscles, loosening it up. His lover was moaning even more loudly when he pushed in a third finger and cried out his name. At hearing his name being moaned out like that by his boyfriend, Chuck felt his own cock becoming impossibly harder.

A few minutes later, as it was beginning harder and harder for Chuck to not just go inside and fuck the dark haired man into the mattress, the latter man took his fingers out and grabbed the butt plug in his hand as Chuck watched with fascination his pink, gaping asshole twitching at the new emptiness. Bryce took a moment to put lube on the butt plug, his hole still clenching at the standing brunette who licked his lips.

Slowly, he circled his hole with the black plug, teasing his own hole before pushing it against his entrance. As the butt plug filled him, he let out a long moan and Chuck tightened his hold on the door frame as to not move, trying to respect Bryce's wishes since it was his fantasy.

Once the butt plug was in, Bryce caressed his ass then turned on his back. His hair sticking to his flushed face, his blue eyes blown with desire as he looked at his sweaty boyfriend, and his legs parted showing the base of the plug in his butt; looking the portrait of lust. Slowly, he got on all four on the bed and began his way toward the door. Chuck's spit caught in his throat as he watched his lover's muscles rippling as he walked on all four like some sort of feline. He was sure that by this point, there were very little blood left in his body outside of his cock.

Bryce stopped once he was in front of him, naked and still on his knees and hands and looked up at him, smirking, before getting his head down, sniffing Chuck's socks and moaned. Slowly, he brought his hands to Chuck's feet, took out his socks and tossed them aside.

\- Have I ever told you that your feet are hot? Like, super-hot.

Chuck shook his head, surprised that Bryce shared one of his kinks. That just made his boyfriend even hotter if it was at all possible. He nearly jumped when Bryce kissed his right foot, the little tease looked up at that with his little smirk still in place before giving his other foot another kiss before he put his tongue between his big and long toe and _licked_ and Chuck nearly lost his balance.

Bryce sniffed his feet one more time, then began kissing and licking his way up Chuck's legs. Taking the hair in his mouth and licking.

\- And your fucking legs, that's the first thing I saw of you, yea' know? Those beautiful, hairy legs...

The tall brunette didn't know what to respond to that so he just stood there enjoying the attention. Soon enough, Bryce was on his knees; his face right in front of his crotch. Slowly he pulled Chuck's sport shorts down, disregarding them on the floor before pushing his face in his lover's groin, sniffing and moaning. He licked the wet spot near the head of Chuck's cock as it was dripping pre cum before going down and nibbling at the tender flesh of his inner tights, just under his balls while inhaling the scent that his testicles must be reeking. Suddenly, Bryce got up, cursing: "Fuck … fuck! Turn around!"

Confused, Chuck did as he was told and felt more than he saw Bryce getting on his knees, cursing again: "Fuck Chuck. Your ass is sweating!

\- Euh yeah, I sweat a lot Bryce, we both know that.

\- Yeah, but your ass is sweating.

\- Look, I'm sorry..."

Bryce stayed silent for a few seconds and Chuck made to turn around but the other man's voice stopped him: "No Chuck ... it's okay.' But if his _hoarse_ voice was to be believed, it was more than okay.

The next moment, he felt Bryce's hand on his ass as he massaged him, still silent. Soon enough, he heard him sniffing and _licking_ the fabric of his boxers.

\- "Chuck, fuck, you're so perfect ..." Bryce got up and took his hand in his and dragged him to the bed before laying on it. "Take your boxer off, I want you to _sit_ on my face."

The boxer was on the floor the next instant and Chuck got on the bed, he crouched on top of Bryce so his ass would be a few centimeters away from his face.

Bryce looked at the ass presented to him, the light hair on it flat with sweat. He took a sniff and moaned as Chuck's scent filled his nostrils. He felt pre-cum dripping from his cock as he looked at Chuck's asshole: a work of art if you asked him. The pink, closed ring of muscles circled by a crown of dark hair. He took a tentative nibble at it with his tongue and felt Chuck shiver. Getting more confident, he licked it again, this time tasting the hair around it too. It was salty and a bit bitter and so -fucking- _deliciously_ _ **Chuck**_ he couldn't restrain himself anymore and just began licking it till it opened up a bit. As it relaxed, he pecked at Chuck's entrance with his tongue, fucking him with it. It didn't take long before Chuck was nothing but a quivering mess above him.

"Chuck, turn around, I want you to fuck my mouth."

He actually saw Chuck's cock jumping at that before his lover got up, leg's still shaking as Bryce made his way to the edge of the bed and layer on his back; his head on the edge so it gave better access to Chuck's cock. He opened his mouth as much as he could and mentioned to Chuck to go in. Moments later, he felt Chuck's dick filling his mouth and sliding in his throat. He put his hands on his lover's waist to signal him to go deeper and Chuck went deep. Bryce sensed his eyes tearing up and his face heating as Chuck was so deep that his balls were on top of Bryce's nose. The blue eyes man inhaled, trying to breath and caught Chuck's scent and lost it. He put his hands on Chuck's waist and pushed _faster, harder, please_. He _needed_ this.

And boy did Chuck deliver. He pushed in Bryce's welcoming warmth hard and fast as if his own life depended on it. Fucking his face as he never did before, it didn't take him long to come in long spurts in Bryce's throat. He pulled out slowly, panting and sweating as he looked fondly at his lover. The later turned on his stomach and looked up at him, a candid smile on his face and a drop of semen on his lips. A pink tongue poked out and licked the drop as his smile widened.

"- That was amazing Chuck, but I hope you are not too tired because I still have a butt plug on and it's not enough. I need you to fill me _up_ , I want you inside me Chuck; I want to feel your cum on my inner tights as they drip from my hole, I want..."

He did not have a chance to finish as Chuck crouched down and kissed him passionately. Soon enough, they found themselves in the bed again. Chuck on his back while Bryce was sitting on the other man's tights, leaning forward and snogging the hell out of him.

Relieving Chuck of his sweaty T-shirt, Bryce made his way through his lover's hairy chest, kissing and licking the wet skin and damp hair; tasting the salty sweat on it. He went back to the brunette's mouth and kissed him. Chuck could almost taste his own sweat on Bryce's tongue and was surprised to find it turned him on. Putting his hand behind his head, he smiled as Bryce stared at his hairy armpit lustfully. Slowly, he brought his nose closed to Chuck's armpit and sniffed before moaning loudly: "Fuck, that's rank!"

Chuck laughed heartily: "I'm guessing that's a compliment coming from you?"

Bryce didn't reply, instead licking the hairy armpit from bottom to top. It was bitter, salty and he felt his cock jump and his ass clench around the butt plug as he thought about what he was doing. _Oh my gosh, this is Chuck's armpit hair, this is Chuck armpit, his_ _ **sweaty**_ _armpit. And I'm licking it, smelling it!_

His ass clenched harder around the plug and he felt overwhelmed as he looked in his boyfriend eyes, pleading: "Chuck, I need you to fill me up now, please …"

His voice trailed off as he flipped them over, laying on his stomach, ass high in the air at the mercy of his lover. Chuck didn't lose any time as he removed the butt plug and threw it on the floor; sliding into Bryce in one powerful thrust. Bryce cried out in pleasure as Chuck's big cock filled him.

Thrusting hard, Chuck leaned forward and put Bryce in a head lock so that the other man's face was pressed against his hairy and sweaty armpit. Tears emerged from Bryce's eyes as he was overwhelmed with his lover's scent, trying in vain to get close enough to the armpit to lick it, tongue out desperately as he fucked himself on Chuck's cock.

Chuck watched with fascination as Bryce melted down in his arms. Fucking himself on the brunette's dick desperately while crying word of needs.

"Yes Chuck, please, harder, faster … I need you to fuck me …. Um yeah, that's it, fuck ... Your smell … Yeah, please, fill me up … please … please … "

This sent Chuck over the edge as he came hard inside of Bryce. His hot cum filling the other man's ass. Bryce cried out as he felt the hot liquid inside of him. His senses overloaded as he fucked himself one last time on Chuck's cock, his ass clenching around it as he came on the bed untouched. He collapsed on the mattress, the scent of Chuck everywhere around him.

"That was … wow."

Chuck chuckled: "I know, we should talk about our kinks and realize our fantasies more often.

Definitely, agreed Bryce as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Up for a shower?

I was thinking about a round two actually …."

* * *

Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
